


Home

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male WoL, hrothgar WoL, trans Urianger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: At long last, Urianger is finally home. Yet there is something that he still misses...
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).



Urianger was home. Actually here, actually in the flesh, his body no longer inert in a bed of the Rising Stones, his soul tossed across to another shard, plucked up by he who now accompanied the group of Solar on their adventures. And Jack wondered if this new change, this new normal, would ever stop being so wonderfully amazing to him. Wondered, and at the same time, hoped beyond hope that it would never stop feeling so amazing. That every morning, when he woke up to find his boyfriend lying in bed beside him, his heart would continue to stop in his chest, swelling with love before starting again as tears slid down his muzzle.

The first time that this had happened, Urianger had been concerned, a gentle hand touching his boyfriend’s face, brushing away tears that had soaked into fear.

“Whatever is the matter, ladybird?” Urianger asked.

“You’re still here,” Jack had choked out, his voice hoarse. “Yesterday felt like… like a dream, and I thought that when I fell asleep, I’d wake up and find you gone again.” Urianger had given him a fond smile, laying his hand against Jack’s muzzle.

“I can assure thee, ladybird, I am here, yesterday was not a dream. Mine aching muscles would serve as proof of that fact,” Urianger had said. Jack had choked out a laugh.

“I’ve never been so glad to be proven wrong,” Jack had said, his fingers stroking through hair that had somehow remained the same, though it was much softer now thanks to the hair products that Urianger had used during his bath after awakening from his coma.

Though wonderful, there was no denying that the next few days proved difficult for the newly-awakened elezen. Though he needed some physical therapy to help muscles that had wasted away (as did they all), Urianger’s greatest problems lay in two realms- the deluge of work that he needed to catch up on, and the fact that this body had not been touched in so very long. Though he could still kiss Jack, certainly, enjoying being in the hrothgar’s arms at every opportunity. Yet his body yearned for more. He did not suggest this, though, knowing how exhausting (in the best way) sex with Jack could be, knowing that he needed to rebuild his stamina. And so he mixed up teas that would boost his energy, replaced most meals with Archon loaf to sustain himself, rested as much as he was able, though it meant spending hours researching tomes instead of being out in the sunlight, breathing in the fresh air of this world, his home world, filling lungs that had breathed nothing but sterile air for many a sun.

Gradually, though, Urianger learned to move his work outside, to enjoy the sunlight on his skin (when it broke through the gloom of Mor Dhona, anyway) as he read through texts and got back up to speed on all that he had missed. There was also the wonderful opportunity to record his findings on the First, much as it annoyed him that he hadn’t been able to bring his physical notes with him. But he had memorized many texts before for the exams taken at the Sharlayan Academy, he could do it again. He even had the Archon loaf now to help him with that, thanks to one Tataru Taru.

While Urianger busied himself with his studies and with recovering, Jack was never far from his side, watching either from a distance or snuggled up next to him, a rumbling purr coming from his throat as he rested his head in Urianger’s lap, the elezen combing his fingers through the hrothgar’s thick mane in a gesture that was as self-soothing to him as it was comforting to Jack.

And yet, sometimes, having Jack’s head in his lap proved more of a distraction to Urianger for reasons that he felt almost embarrassed to admit. For it would only be too easy for Jack to lift up the skirt of the astrologian attire that Feo Ul and Tataru had worked to bring to life here on the Source, only too easy for Jack to shove his muzzle between Urianger’s legs and inhale the scent of his arousal, easy to lap at the juices even before pulling down the underwear and feasting on what lay within.

Jack, too, was all too aware of how starved Urianger was for sexual contact. If not by how very active they’d been in the First, then for the fact that he could smell Urianger’s arousal, could almost taste it whenever he rested his head in his boyfriend’s lap.

And so Jack was not surprised in the slightest when, one evening, Urianger pushed himself away from his books and stood from the table where he’d been working to catch Jack’s gaze across the room of their home.

“What is it, Ducky?” Jack asked, closing the tome that he’d been reading.

“It hath been overlong since you were twixt my thighs,” said Urianger, and Jack’s fur stood on end, a hot prickle down his spine at the words passing Urianger’s lips. He was never so demanding, so… up-front about what he wanted when it came to the bedroom. Or, at least, not to this extent, or outside of teasing. Jack fondly remembered a day when he’d kept a vibrator inside of his boyfriend until Urianger had been all but climbing all over him, begging for his cock, needing to be filled.

“I suppose that it has,” said Jack, getting to his feet, feeling his cock already sliding out of its sheath. “But are you sure you’re ready? Your body still needs to recover, doesn’t it?”

“I am the master of mine own physical body,” said Urianger. “I know what I most needeth, and that is thee inside of me. Now.” Though Jack’s cock fairly throbbed at the idea of simply taking Urianger on his desk until he was spent and could not even stand, a deeper part of him, the part of him that cared too much about everyone else, knew that to wait would be wiser.

“Just… be careful, okay?” said Jack. “You know how injuries can happen while you’re still recovering, you could tear or sprain something or hurt yourself halfway through.”

“And yet, the pain deep inside is far greater than any other physical ache,” said Urianger. “I prithee, Jack, indulge in me, just this once.”

“I… if you’re sure,” said Jack. He was still uncertain, but if Urianger wanted this, well, who was he to deny him? He could take it slow, they both knew well how to do that, well accustomed to long nights of slowly making love, of indulging in each others bodies until both of them were little more than the essences of their very beings.

“I thank thee, Ladybird,” said Urianger, and crossed the room to kiss his boyfriend in several places over his muzzle before taking his hand and tugging him to the bedroom.

The curtains had been drawn to let in the morning sunlight, but Urianger now drew them closed again, giving them privacy before Jack drew him into his arms. Urianger gave a gasp as he felt Jack’s strong arms around him, his fingers trailing down his back, tugging gently on the golden chains that made up the back of his outfit.

Sometimes, when they made love, it was all Jack could do to be patient with the chains, to not break them as he tugged off Urianger’s clothing, baring his beautiful skin for his eyes only. But this time, despite the longing in him to take and take and take, Jack was gentle, pressing kisses to Urianger’s face and neck while his fingers smoothed over the skin revealed by Urianger’s outfit. It had been one thing to see him in that on the First, but now… gods, it was too much to take, knowing that Urianger had kept this style even after awakening.

“I prithee, Ladybird, hurry,” Urianger murmured.

“But what’s the rush?” Jack asked, lifting his mouth from his boyfriend’s neck to look into eyes of pure sunlight. “We have all the time in the world now, Ducky. Let’s cherish this, make the most of it, hey? Before the next big disaster strikes.”

“I do not believe that I hath the strength of will to withstand it any longer,” said Urianger. He stepped away from Jack, tugging his new robes off over his head, the silk soon puddling at his feet before Urianger bent to change out of his sandals. With his body thus exposed, Jack could smell his intoxicating scent ever more strongly than before, the scent testing him, though a part of him wanted the pain of being held back.

“Alright,” said Jack, a smile curling his lips as he stepped back and started to change out of his robes. “Show me how ready you are. Touch yourself for me.” A coil of want tightened his belly at the way that Urianger’s eyes darkened in the most delightful way, the elezen quirking a smile as he trailed his hand down his own chest. Jack watched, the arousal within him growing, as Urianger’s hand slid down lower, grazing the waistband of his underwear before slipping down past the cotton. Urianger gave a soft moan, curling his fingers in his folds, before he withdrew his hand and instead pulled his underwear down. Now, the full scent of Urianger’s arousal hit Jack, but the Hrothgar did his best to ignore this, only watching as his boyfriend sat down on the bed, legs spread, and began to drag his fingers through his folds once more, caressing his clit with gentleness that Jack wanted to repeat with his tongue. His clit was already swollen, his folds shining even in the dim light of the room. Yet the lighting was perfect enough to see Urianger by, to see every inch of his body as the elezen reclined, slipping first one finger inside before joining it with another and beginning to thrust them. The slick sounds, accompanied by Urianger’s moans, had Jack’s hand going to his own cock, exposed now after he’d finished undressing, his thicker mage robes joining Urianger’s on the floor along with his own shoes.

For a few moments, there was nothing but the slick sounds of fingers plunging in and out of Urianger combined with the sounds of skin against skin from Jack rubbing his cock and the panting and soft moans of both men. And then, finally, as Urianger gasped and clenched around his own fingers, body stiffening, Jack stepped forward, hand still wrapped around his cock, skin feeling too sensitive even underneath his fur.

“Ladybird… please,” Urianger said again, his eyes half-closed as he gazed up at Jack. “Didst mine display pleaseth you, did it proveth to you that mine body is prepared for sexual encounters again?”

“Move your fingers,” said Jack, his voice husky, and Urianger did so, excitement glimmering in his eyes as he watched Jack move closer, spreading his legs wider in preparation for Jack’s cock. But, instead, he felt Jack’s thicker fingers push inside of him, two at first followed swiftly by a third, the callouses on his fingertips making Urianger groan with delight as they dragged over his walls, Jack thrusting and stretching his fingers wider to ensure that Urianger was ready enough for his cock.

And then, at last, just when Urianger felt that he could take no more, Jack knelt on the bed over him, Urianger moving up the bed a little to give Jack room. He gazed down at Jack’s cock, his fingers moving to graze it, Jack giving a moan of his approval.

“May I knot you?” Jack asked. “Only if you feel ready, of course, and if you seem to be getting tired or too sensitive, I’ll pull out.”

“I trust thee to do that which thou thinkest is best,” said Urianger, aching all the more for Jack thanks to the proximity of Jack’s cock to his aching entrance. “As I have ever trusted thee, Ladybird.”

“Even horny as hell, your words can still touch my heart,” said Jack, brushing tears from his eyes before he gripped his cock to guide himself in, Urianger giving a groan of delight at feeling such thickness pass his walls once more, thickness that he had not felt in his mortal body for so long. Yes, he had felt it when he existed as little more than a soul on the First, but now… well, this body was so sensitive, so unused to the stretch, but it was a delightful pain, one that Urianger would gladly endure and ask for again and again.

“Tis a gift, truly,” said Urianger, his arms wrapped around Jack trembling with tension as he got used to the stretch, to the fullness of Jack inside him. Part of him wondered if he could take Jack’s knot today, while the other part could not wait to find out.

“Are you ready?” Jack asked, though he was fully content in gazing into Urianger’s eyes, feeling his boyfriend around him, Urianger’s arms wrapped around him.

“Aye,” said Urianger, the word spoken like a vow. With a grin, Jack began to move, Urianger giving a moan of delight as the thick rod inside of him began to push in and out, a delightful friction that was made even better by the fact of his body being unaccustomed to this now. Most men, he knew, may lose focus, may lose themselves in the sex and begin thrusting in hard and fast, uncaring of if their partner were hurt in the headiness of sex after a lengthy break. Twelve knew, Urianger was half tempted to do that himself. But he was glad for Jack’s commitment to gentleness, even if it meant that it could be agonizingly slow. It helped, though, that Jack pressed kisses to Urianger’s skin as he fucked him, murmuring such sweet things that Urianger found himself lost in love as much as he was lost in this sensation.

“I might start going a little faster now,” said Jack, and Urianger looked up at him, eyes wide with desire and excitement.

“Oh, Ladybird, please,” said Urianger, a louder moan being pulled from his lips as Jack began to thrust in faster, the slap of his balls against Urianger’s ass something that he hadn’t even known he’d been missing until now. Urianger cried out as Jack thrust against the right spot, and then almost sobbed as his boyfriend slowed down again, brushing against that spot in a way that threatened to drive him to the edge.

“I want to draw this out for you,” said Jack. “It’s almost like our first time all over again.”

“Ladybird, I swear, if thou dost not give me the pleasure that I crave,” Urianger threatened, though he could not think of anything to threaten Jack with.

“I just don’t want this to be over too quickly,” said Jack.

“Ladybird, it is as you said before,” said Urianger. “We have plenty of time now to relax before the next calamity must needs be averted.”

“Which is exactly why I want to savour this now,” said Jack. Urianger pouted at him, which Jack dispelled with another thrust that had Urianger moaning.

“Can we not simply savour the afterglow?” Urianger asked. “I would remindeth thee that the time thy knot is swollen is plenty of time for enjoyment.”

“Is that your way of begging for my knot?” Jack asked, and chuckled as Urianger blushed but nodded.

“Perhaps I have lost some of mine confidence in the transfer,” said Urianger. Jack chuckled.

“I’m inclined to disagree, given the way that you were acting earlier to get me inside you,” said Jack. But he continued his earlier fast pace, Urianger crying out in delight at the wonderful friction inside him, the slick sounds and skin slapping against skin combined with panting and moaning filling the room, taking Urianger to another plane of existence, it seemed. And then, as his orgasm pulled him back down to his body, he felt Jack’s knot beginning to swell inside him and ensured that he was in a comfortable position before Jack gave a shout of his own pleasure, coating Urianger’s insides with his seed, the warmth filling Urianger as surely as his knot.

The sensation was just the right side of being too much, Urianger moaning in delight with every little movement as his mortal body remembered exactly what Jack’s knot felt like, adjusting to the stretch, the pressure setting Urianger’s skin ablaze, it seemed.

“Are you alright?” Jack asked, watching his boyfriend carefully. Urianger nodded, panting, his cheeks still flushed and eyes still dark and gleaming with lust.

“Oh, Ladybird, I am far more than simply being alright,” said Urianger. “I hath craved this for so long…”

“It’s not too much, is it?” Jack worried. Urianger smiled at him, resting a hand on Jack’s cheek.

“Thy words remindeth me of a time long past when first the two of us were joined together thus,” said Urianger. Jack chuffed a laugh, leaning in to press a kiss to Urianger’s archon tattoo.

“Well, it certainly feels like it,” said Jack, referring not just to the emotions but to the reaction of Urianger’s body, too.

“Truly, I cannot wait until such a time as mine body hath become accustomed to receiving thy knot again,” said Urianger. “I am quite certain that thee wilt feel much more comfortable with this then.”

“You’re not wrong,” said Jack. He pulled Urianger into his arms, rolling him over so that Urianger could be on top of him, so that his boyfriend could decide how much of the knot he wanted to take. So that they could relax more, in a more comfortable position for both of them.

“I didst truly enjoy this,” said Urianger. “It hath been far too long.”

“It’s been about a week, but who’s counting?” said Jack. Urianger laughed, resting his head on Jack’s chest.

For too long, Urianger had been away from this house, from this bed, from this world. It was very good to be home, back among familiar surroundings, no matter how much work would be needed to catch up with things. But he had the most patient boyfriend in the world, and, as Jack had said, all the time in the world. Hopefully, anyway.


End file.
